Es tevi milu
by Wu Xinlian
Summary: Aku memutuskan untuk pulang naik bis, tapi aku takut sendirian... Jadi aku mengajak pacarku


**Summary: Aku memutuskan untuk pulang naik bis tapi aku takut sendiri... Jadi, aku mengajak pacarku pulang bersama**

**Yaoi & Lemon Inside**

**Disclaimer: Eduard von Bock (Estonia) & Raivis Galante (Latvia) (c)Hidekaz Himaruya -sensei**

* * *

><p>"E-eduard… Kau bercanda ya?"<p>

"Tidak… Aku serius… Kau mau kan jadi pacarku?"

"….aku… Tentu saja aku mau…"

"Halo, Raivis…"

"Ah! Eduard"

Hari ini, aku berencana pulang naik bis. Tapi aku sendirian dan aku takut kalau harus pulang sendirian, jadi aku mengajak pacarku, Eduard untuk pulang bersamaku kemarin malam lewat sms,

"Bagaimana, Eduard?" aku mengirimkan pertanyaan terakhir lewat sms

"Tentu saja aku mau! Kita satu tujuan kan?" begitulah jawaban terakhirnya

Yaahh… Begitulah sms kemarin malam… Rumah kami satu arah dari sekolah jadi mudah saja jika ingin pulang bersama.

Sekarang ini, kami sedang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Dia melihatku dengan mata birunya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian, dia menggandeng tanganku dan menarikku keluar sekolah pelan,

"Ayo pulang sekarang" ajaknya

"I-iya…" jawabku pelan sambil tersipu malu

Kami berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Jujur saja, aku bosan… Aku menggenggam tangan Eduard erat sehingga dia menyadari aku bosan dan melihat wajahku lalu, dia memulai perbincangan saat itu,

"J-jadi… Bagaimana kondisi pelajaranmu, Raivis? Sudah meningkat?" tanyanya sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Lagi-lagi dia menanyakan soal pelajaran sekolah. Selalu saja seperti ini.

"U-umm… Belum… Jujur saja, aku lelah… Aku ini memang payah… Sudah berjuang sekeras apapun, hasilnya tetap seperti itu…" jawabku lirih. Aku sudah tidak ingin membahas ini lagi.

Tanpa terasa, kami sudah berada di terminal bis. Terminal itu terletak di dekat padang bunga dengan jalan raya yang terbentang di depannya. Bis belum dating dan hanya ada kami di sana. Padahal, aku pikir banyak orang yang akan pulang dengan bis. Tiba-tiba, Eduard menarik tanganku dan mengajakku duduk di kursi terminal. Lalu, dia melanjutkan perbincangan kami,

"Jangan menyerah Raivis! Aku yakin kau pasti bisa! Aku tau kau ini pintar!" hiburnya sambil tersenyum dan menggenggam tanganku erat.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk lemah sambil tersenyum lirih padanya. Berharap, perkataannya benar. Aku khawatir aku tidak naik kelas. Tiba-tiba, dia mendekatkan wajahnya padaku dan menempelkan hidungnya di hidungku. Aku sangat kaget hingga aku yakin saat ini pipiku sudah sangat merah,

"U-umm… Eduard?"

"Ssssh…" dia bertambah dekat hingga kemungkinan jarak bibir kami tinggal 2 senti lagi.

Tiba-tiba, bis kami datang. Kami sangat kaget dan segera menjauhkan diri. Eduard segera menutupi muka merahnya dan menggandeng tanganku, lalu masuk ke dalam bis. Aku baru pertama kali naik bis jadi aku baru tau bahwa bis punya banyak ruangan seperti kereta api dan satu ruangan memuat 2 kursi panjang berhadapan persis seperti kereta api. Padahal, Nesia bilang bi situ hanya punya sebaris tempat duduk dempet untuk dua orang. Mungkin jenis bis-nya berbeda. Eduard membuyarkan lamunanku dengan cara membuka pintu salah satu ruangan dengan keras. Ruangan itu ada di pojok sebelah kanan. Kami masuk ke ruangan itu dan menutup pintunya. Suasana canggung karena kejadian tadi. Benar-benar tidak mengenakan…

"E-eduard? Kau tidak apa-apa?" tanyaku sambil memulai pembicaraan

"Maafkan aku Raivis! Aku terlalu sayang padamu dan tadi mukamu terlihat sedih…" ujarnya sambil menggoncang badanku

"Tak apa, Ed… Aku… Sebenarnya aku senang kau… Umm…" aku berusaha mengakui bahwa aku senang saat Eduard akan menciumku, hanya saja aku malu. Aku yakin saat ini mukaku benar-benar merah.

Aku tidak berani melihat ke arah Eduard karena terlalu malu. Aku hanya menundukkan kepalaku sambil memainkan jari-jariku. Aku tidak tahan jika suasana-nya terus begini jadi aku memberanikan diri menatapnya. Aku mengira, Eduard akan terkejut atau berusaha melihat ke arah lain, ato apalah yang mungkin bisa dia lakukan untuk menutupi malunya tapi ternyata aku salah… Dia malah tersenyum ke arahku!

"Kau senang?" tanyanya sambil menempelkan hidungnya di hidungku

"I-iya…" jawabku malu-malu

Dia mendekatkan bibinya ke bibirku dan melepaskan kacamatanya lalu menaruhnya di kursi. Dia memegang pipiku dan menarikku pelan. Aku memejamkan mataku dan bersiap untuk melumat bibirnya, namun…. Terdengar suara lewat speaker ruangan,

"Tujuan Latvia… Sudah sampai!"

Aaaah! Aku sudah sampai di negaraku!

"Tuhan… Kenapa aku gagal lagi?" desah Eduard sambil memukul kursi dan memakai kacamatanya

Aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihatnya. Baru aku lihat Eduard se-frustasi ini. Aku tau tujuan Eduard masih cukup jauh dari sini jadi, aku cukup sedih. Padahal besok kami akan bertemu di sekolah,

"Kau turun di sini ya, Raivis?" tanyanya dengan muka sedih

"Iya… Aku duluan ya…" jawabku sambil menggndeong tasku

Tanpa kusangka, Eduard berdiri dan mengikutiku berjalan keluar ruangan,

"Aku ikut denganmu… Aku akan ke rumahmu…" katanya malu-malu

"B-baiklah…." Jawabku sambil tersenyum bingung

Aku bingung kenapa tiba-tiba Eduard ingin ke rumahku? Dia tidak bilang apa-apa padaku sebelumnya. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan kunjungan mendadak ya? Kami keluar dari bis dan berjalan kea rah rumahku. Sepanjang perjalanan, Eduard terus menggandeng tanganku yang membuat pipiku merah merona karena malu. Aku takut, akan ada orangku yang membicarakan kami. Namun, tidak ada yang berburuk sangka tentang kami. Mereka malah mengira, Eduard adalah kakakku. Betapa sedihnya aku karena mereka tidak mengetahui hubungan asli kami hanya karena tinggi badan dan wajah,

"Aah lucunya… Kakak adik pulang bersama… Raivis, kau tidak pernah bilang kau punya pacar?" tanya seorang pria yang sedang memotong rumput

"A-aah… Aku… Ini…"

"Aku bukan kakaknya… Aku pacarnya…" jawab Eduard tegas sambil menggandeng tanganku dan mengajakku berjalan ke arah rumahku

Pria itu tampak terkejut. Dia tercengang melihat kami berjalan dan menjatuhkan gunting rumputnya. Lalu, dia berteriak,

"Maafkan aku tuan Estonia!"

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan maafnya. Aku melihat ke arah Eduard untuk mengetahui tanggapannya. Dia sedang tersenyum geli menahan tawa karena pria tadi. Melihatnya, aku ikut tertawa geli. Akhirnya, kami sampai di rumahku. Aku segera mencari kunci rumahku di dalam tas, membuka pintu rumahku, dan masuk ke dalam. Aku tinggal sendiri di rumah ini karena orangtua-ku menghilang entah kemana. Aku bisa sekolah karena dibiayai seseorang yang bahkan aku tak tau itu siapa. Aku segera naik ke lantai atas sambil menggandeng tangan Eduard dan membuka pintu kamarku. Lalu, aku menaruh tasku di meja belajar,

"Aku lelah…." Desahku pelan sambil merebahkan diri di kasur

Eduard melihatku sambil tersenyum. Dia menaruh tas-nya di lantai, dan mengunci pintu kamarku. Lalu, dia dia duduk di sebelahku,

"E-ed… Kenapa kau mengunci pintunya?" tanyaku khawatir

"Alasan tertentu, Raivis…" jawabnya sambil melepas kacamatanya dan meletakkannya di meja di sebelah tempat tidurku

Kali ini, Eduard mendekatkan hidungnya pada hidungku lagi lalu dia berbisik,

"Ma armastan sind, Raivis…" lalu dia melumat bibirku

Aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi. Lalu kusadari bahwa aku merespon ciumannya. Dia menggigit bibir bawahku yang kurasakan cukup sakit. Aku membuka bibirku dan dia memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulutku. Aku merasakan lidahnya menjilati seluruh rongga mulutku. Dari situ, aku mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dan aku susah bernafas.

Ciuman kami berlangsung selama 3 menit dan menurutku, itu cukup lama. Dia melepaskan ciumannya dan membersihkan saliva di bibirku. Dia menidurkan-ku di kasur dan membuka jas sekolahku.

"E-ed? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" tanyaku khawatir dengan pipi merona

Dia tidak menjawab. Dia membuka satu persatu kancing seragam sekolah yang aku kenakan dan mulai menjilati leherku. Aku mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh yang menurutku tidak wajar seperti,

"A-aaah! Eduard… Ngh…."

Dia menggigit leherku dan meninggalkan banyak tanda merah di leherku. Aku merasakan perihnya. Aku merintih dan mengalungkan tanganku di sekeliling lehernya. Selanjutnya, dia menjilat tonjolan di dada-ku. Tangan satunya digunakan untuk memainkan tonjolanku yang satunya,

"Mn… Eduard…. Sakit…." Rintihku sambil mencengkeram punggungnya

Dia melepaskan tangan dan mulutnya dari tonjolan di dadaku dan mulai memasukkan tangannya ke dalam celanaku. Awalnya aku tidak merasakan apa-apa sampai ada sesuatu yang meremas 'milikku'

"Ed!" teriakku menahan malu

"Wajahmu merah, Raivis… Tenanglah… Ini tidak akan apa-apa…" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

Selanjutnya, dia membuka celanaku dan mengeluarkan 'milikku' dari dalam celanaku dan dia mulai menjilatinya,

"Kenapa 'milikmu' tegang, Raivis?" tanyanya sambil terus menjilat

"T-tidak tahu…. Hng… H-hentikan…." Jawabku sambil terus mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh

Eduard tidak merespon permintaanku untuk segera berhenti. Dia menjilat lebih cepat dan mulai mengemut, lalu menghisap. Rasanya gelid an membuatku berkeringat karena panas. Padahal, AC di kamarku sudah menyala. Dia sangat bersemangat menghisap 'milikku' dan aku mulai mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh lagi dari mulutku. Tidak lama kemudian, aku merasa ada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari perutku. Rasanya hangat dan aku merasa sudah ada di bagian ujung 'milikku'

"E-eduard… aku… akan…. Hng… mengeluarkan… sesuatu…" ucapku memperingati

Namun, Eduard justru menghisap lebih cepat dan berkata,

"Keluarkan saja, Raivis… Keluarkan semuanya…"

Aku tak dapat menahannya jadi aku mengeluarkan apapun itu yang tertahan di ujung 'milikku'. Aku mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh dan menggeliat-geliat seperti orang gila. Eduard justru meminum cairan kental yang keluar dari tubuhku itu. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi,

"A-aaah! Eduard… Geliiiii…." Teriakku sambil terus menggeliat

"Tahan Raivis… Ini baru awal…" jawabnya tenang sambil membersihkan cairan kental yang berceceran di sekeliling perutku dan mulutnya

Eduard berhenti menjilati perut dan mulutnya dari cairan kental itu dan menciumku. Dia benar-benar mengincar lidahku dengan lidahnya yang penuh dengan cairan kental-ku

"Bagaimana rasanya dirimu?" tanyanya sambil membersihkan bibirnya dari saliva

"I-itu apa, Ed? Rasanya seperti krim…" jawabku kebingungan

Tiba-tiba, Eduard menekankan 2 jari-nya di depan bibirku,

"Emut ini, supaya tidak terlalu sakit…" tambahnya

Aku benar-benar bingung. Sakit dalam hal apa? Kenapa? Apa yang akan dia lakukan selanjutnya? Namun, akhirnya aku menurut. Aku menjilati jari-jari itu lalu mengemutnya hingga 2 jari itu terlumuri dengan salia-ku. Eduard segera menarik jarinya dan menyuruhku membuka kakiku,

"Siap?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum lelah

"Siap untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung

Eduard memasukkan satu jarinya ke dalam lubang di bawah 'milikku' dan menggerakkan jari itu sehingga aku merasa geli. Aku menggeliat-geliat tidak karuan karena geli. Lalu, Eduard mulai memasukkan jarinya yang ke 2 dan menggerakkannya. Dia mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan memasukkannya lagi. Gerakan itu dia ulang-ulang dengan cepat. Aku merasa kesakitan dan panas. Karena gerakkan-ku yang makin lama makin tidak karuan, Eduard mencium pipiku dengan pelan. Lalu, dia menyandarkan kepalanya di pundakku dan mencium telingaku. Selanjutnya, dia mejilat dan menggigit telingaku sambil tetap memainkan jari-jarinya di lubangku. Lagi-lagi, aku mengeluarkan suara-suara aneh.

Setelah berkali-kali meng-keluar-masukkan jari-jarinya, Eduard mengeluarkan jari-jarinya dan membuka celana-nya lalu mengeluarkan 'miliknya'. Kemudian, dia bertanya,

"Siap?"

Aku benar-benar bingung harus menjawab apa karena sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti apa yang akan dilakukan Eduard selanjutnya. Mengapa dia mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dan apa kegunaannya setelah ini? Wajahku panas menahan malu dan hal selanjutnya yang aku rasakan adalah sakit. Ternyata, dia memasukkan 'miliknya' ke dalam lubangku. Rasanya benar-benar sakit!

"A-aaaah! Sakit, Ed! Sakiiiit!" teriakku sambil menggeliat-geliat

Aku menangis dan memeluk Eduard. Dia melihatku dengan tatapan kasihannya. Namun, dia malah memasukkan 'miliknya' lebih dalam. Aku merasakannya dan percayalah itu sangat sakit. Aku menangis dan menjerit semakin kencang. Aku memeluknya erat dan tanpa terasa, aku telah mencakar punggunggnya karena kesakitan. Eduard melihatku dengan tatapan kasihannya lalu menciumku,

"Raivis… Maafkan aku… A-aku… Hng! Sayang padamu…" ujarnya sambil mengelus pipiku

"Tidak masalah… M-maafkan aku juga k-karena… A-aaah! Aku telah… mencakarmu…" jawabku sambil menggeliat

Eduard memelukku dengan erat dan memasukkan lebih dalam lagi. Aku merasakan titik tertentu di dalam badanku tersentuh oleh 'miliknya' dan aku merasa seperti melayang. Aku senang dengan perasaan ini,

"E-ed! Titik t-tadi… A-aaah… Enak…" desahku sambil menunjuk ke bawah

Sepertinya dia mengerti dan menyenggol titik itu dengan 'miliknya' beberapa kali sehingga aku merasa seperti sudah tidak berpijak di bumi lagi. Tidak beberapa lama kemudian, aku merasakan badan Eduard menegang dan dia memelukku erat,

"Hng…. Raivis…. Aku akan.. Aaaaah!" rintihnya

Tiba-tiba, ada cairan yang keluar dari 'miliknya'. Cairan kental yang mirip dengan punyaku. Cairan itu memasuki tubuhku dan mengalir kemana-mana. Aku merasa tubuhku dipenuhi oleh cairan itu sekarang dan, suara-suara aneh mulai keluar dari mulutku lagi,

"A-aaaah! Eduard, hentikan!" teriakku sambil memeluk Eduard kencang

"M-maaf, Raivis… Tidak bisa…" jawabnya sambil menunduk

"H-hiks…. Ed, aku kesakitan…" tangisku pelan

Eduard membelai pipiku dan menciumku. Pelan-pelan, dia mengeluarkan 'miliknya' dari lubangku. Dia melihatku yang tersengal-sengal dan memelukku dengan erat sambil meminta maaf,

"Maafkan aku, Raivis… Aku terlalu sayang padamu sehingga aku tidak bisa menahan ini…"

"H-hiks… Tidak apa-apa, Eduard… Aku juga sayang padamu…" balasku sambil tersenyum

"Kau bisa tidur di dadaku kalau kau mau…" tawarnya sambil menarikku ke pelukannya

"Bagaimana kau tau aku sangat lelah?" tanyaku bingung

"Itu umum, Raivis…." Jawabnya sambil tertawa kecil

Aku benar-benar lelah… Aku menyandarkan kepala di dada Eduard dan memejamkan mataku. Aku dapat merasakan tangan Eduard yang mengelus kepalaku dengan lembut. Aku memegang tangannya dan berbisik,

"Es tevi milu, Eduard…"

* * *

><p><strong>Raivis masih bocah kan? Dia innocent kan? Berarti wajar kan kalo dia ga ngerti apa-apa? =w=<strong>

**Karena baru pertama namanya Newbie... Berarti masih payah... Tapi...**

**R&R!**


End file.
